


Sit Next to Me

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semisequel to Fortune Cookies. This time, Naruto and Sasuke are alone, reading their fortunes to one another. And what exactly does Sasuke's fortune say? SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Next to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Why didn't Sakura-chan and Kakashi join us today, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the two sat down. They were eating Chinese food together, but this time, Kakashi and Sakura weren't with them.

"Sakura is with Tsunade, and Kakashi went with Iruka somewhere."

"Oh, okay!" Naruto said. It wasn't as if he minded being with Sasuke. It was actually kind of nice.

"Here's your fortune cookie, dobe." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a fortune cookie. Naruto blushed slightly, remembering the fortune he got last time.

"Well? Open it." Sasuke said, and Naruto cracked it open, he read it quickly, shocked at the fact that it said the same thing as the last one. Was this some sort of evil joke or something?

"Oi, why don't you go first teme?" Naruto suggested.

"Tch, fine." Sasuke said as he opened his fortune cookie. He raised his eyebrow before looking over at Naruto.

"Well, what does it say?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned forward and pecked Naruto on the lips gently, before pulling away.

"O…oi! Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Here." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto his fortune.

"Kiss the person sitting next to you."


End file.
